


I Wouldn't Blame Her

by ofshadowsandstars



Series: Amerique [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshadowsandstars/pseuds/ofshadowsandstars
Summary: Alexander and Angelica have a debate regarding Eliza and Valentine's Day. Laurens chimes in.(Can be interpreted/intended as part of the americawashington tumblr au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in early February of 2016. Just for reference.  
> And for those that aren't familiar with americawashington: Alexander and Eliza are legally married, but not really together (partially because he's dating Laurens). That's about all you need to know.

“ _You don’t have to get her anything, you know,_ ” Angelica reminded him. “ _I know you feel obligated, but worry more about getting something for Laurens._ ”

“I’ve already ordered John’s gift,” Alexander said dismissively, switching his phone to his left ear. “But it’s Valentine’s Day. Together or not, I should get my wife something, shouldn’t I?” There was a silence. “I can hear you rolling your eyes, you know.”

Angelica sighed loudly. The sound crackled over the phone. “ _Peggy and I always get her something.”_

“Letting you get my wife a Valentine’s day gift in my place seems wrong.”

“ _Too late. We’ve been doing it for years. Though it might be coming to an end, seeing as Peggy isn’t really single anymore.”_

“Hold up. You guys get each other Valentine’s Day gifts when you’re all _single_?”

“ _You know, for someone with such a high IQ, it takes you forever to figure things out._ ”

“But Betsey isn’t single! She’s married to me!”

“ _And the last time you went on a date was when?_ ”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Alexander said grumpily.

“Really? Sounds like it is,” Laurens commented, coming into the kitchen with an apple core in hand, making a beeline for the trashcan. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but going by your tone, whoever is on the other line is right.”

“ _Did Laurens just say I’m right?_ ”

“Yes,” Alexander conceded, “but he doesn’t have context.”

“Your face is all the context I need,” Laurens argued with a dazzling smile, booping his boyfriend on the nose as he exited the kitchen.

On the other end of the phone, Angelica was laughing, having heard Laurens’ comment. “ _See what I mean, though? With a love like that, you don’t need to get your wife anything.”_

“Yeah, but she _deserves_ something, Angelica.”

“ _My sister deserves everything she wants and more. However, to much dismay, she’s perfectly content with what she has, so people like you and I have to shower her with affection while still respecting her humility.”_

“See, you included me in that -”

“ _It was a general statement and you know it. But if you really want to do something nice for Eliza, take her out to dinner or watch the kids while she takes a night off or something. She’s got a new foster kid coming soon, by the way. Maybe help get him settled.”_

“Yeah, I heard about him. Did you know we share a first name?”

“ _It’s not exactly an uncommon name. It was bound to happen eventually, anyway.”_

“I figured that much, but she can’t go out if she’s got a new kid, can she?”

_“Well, obviously I knew that. Normally we go out together on this godforsaken holiday. We were just gonna do a gift exchange this year anyways, so no huge wrench was thrown in our plans.”_

Alexander frowned. “Well, what are you going to be doing, then?”

_“None of your business.”_

Alex raised his eyebrows at the finality in her tone. If she didn’t want to talk about something, then he definitely had to know what is was.

“Angelica Schuyler,” he began, walking into the living room so Laurens could hear him, “do you have a date?”

As expected, John’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in surprise. Eager to know what Angelica’s answer would be, he shoved his laptop off of his lap and climbed over the couch to stand next to Alexander’s phone.

_“Where the hell did you get that idea?”_

“She’s stalling!” Laurens mouthed, bouncing excitedly.

Alexander shrugged casually. “Oh, nowhere. Just from your defensive tone and the fact that you won’t tell me your plans for your second least favorite holiday. It’s a strange tradition you have, by the way. Every year at Valentine’s you give a detailed account of what it is you’re going to do instead of something mushy, romantic, or cliched. It’s February second and you haven’t done it already, so I must assume that you have something to hide.”

Angelica sighed heavily. _"_ _I’m going out to dinner, okay? Nothing fancy,”_ she said, though she muttered, _"_ _I hope,”_ as an afterthought.

Laurens couldn’t help himself. He had to say something. “Angelica Schuyler being taken out for dinner on Valentine’s Day. Well, I never.”

_"John, you weren’t invited to this conversation.”_

“You were talking about me, so I think I was. Babe, put it on speaker.”

“Already doing it.”

_"You’re both terrible people.”_

Laurens cackled. “Gladly, Angie. So, who’s your date? Anyone we know?”

_“Someone you’ve heard of, no doubt. Can’t say if you know them.”_

“Are you getting back together with Church? If so, you should tell Peggy before anyone else. You know how much she’s still rooting for that.”

_“I haven’t been on a date with John Church in the better part of a decade. No, I’m not getting back together with him.”_

“You know, she always says “haven’t been on a date” whenever someone brings up Church,” Alexander realized. “Have you been sleeping with him in the interim?”

_“Come over and ask me that to my face, Hamilton. Goodbye.”_ There was a click as Angelica ended the call.

Hamilton stared at the phone in his hand. “Yeah, she’s totally slept with him since,” he decided.

Laurens snorted. “I wouldn’t blame her. Hey, speaking of, you wanna have sex right now?”

Hamilton checked his watch. “Sure. I’ve got nowhere to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that ending was either.
> 
> I'm not sure about whether to keep this as a one-shot or add on. Any thoughts?  
> Oh, and be sure to leave comments below - kudos are great, but comments are motivation! I make a point to respond to about 97% of comments I get.


End file.
